wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Brackenstar's Destiny
This is the 2nd book to the Unbroken series. Made by ~Patchfeather~ Prologue "Chin up!" "Hold your tail right! Not that way! This way!" "Put your paws down!" A gray tabby she-cat green eyes blazed with pride as she nagged her kits about. Frosty looked around, today was the first day of showcat training and she hated it with all her heart. Her brother, Tomson, sat with the toms who were being taught by they're father, Chestnut, with Tomson sat Tuft. Over where Frosty sat, she was all alone with her mother screaming in her face. Frosty sighed and looked at her paws, which were black, her mother said that she would be a prize winner with her pelt color, white with black points was very loved clearly. She jumped at a noise, Mewing!? She ran over to the door. her mother yowling to her behind her, and jumped out a window which was thankfully open and landed outside. In front of her lay a box. She slowly edged her way to it and opened it up. Inside were two small kits, a ginger tabby tom and his pale sister. She gasped. "Dad!" she yowled and a moment later a brown tom with darker points came out the window. He looked at the box and soon the other cats came out. "Let's bring them in." Frosty mewed picking up the she-kit in her jaws. Chestnut picked the tom up and they leaped back into the house. "Who's going to take care of them?" asked Tomson. A black and white she-cat crept forward. "I will." she mewed eyeing the kits fondly. That was Midnight, she was the mother to Tuft, her mate was Fin. Her other kits had died and she wanted new ones to help the pain ease. Chestnut nodded. "You may take care of the kits Midnight." Two moons have passed since then, and the kits had names, the she-cat is Paprika and the tom is Cheddar. Cheddar woke up, the only one awake, and the first to see the food bowl, with no one else in it. He got up and started to creep over to it his mouth watering at the scent. When the gray and white Tuft leaped on him. Cheddar yowled, Tuft glared down at him. "Guess you have to be faster next time." Tuft sneered and padded to the food bowls. Paprika walked over him, after Tuft. He squeaked, she was heavier then him now! "Hey, are you okay?" asked the other kit, Frosty, she was always nicer then the other kits. "Yeah." he got to his paws and glared at Paprika and Tuft. Frosty perked. "Follow me." she mewed whisking her tail for him to follow. He did so, scared he'd make her upset if he didn't. They climbed to the top level of the house. "What are we doing?" he asked looking around. "Chestnut told us to never ever come up here." Cheddar warned her. She flicked her black tail. "We'll be fine, I've done it before." she assured him and pushed on. They walked on some more and stopped at a window, in\t was open. "This ones always open and I like to slip out every now and then." Frosty mewed and pushed her way through the window and fell onto the ground below. Cheddar didn't like the feel about it but followed her. He landed on some grass, all there was were Housefolk nests and a few trees and grass. Cheddar opened his mouth to say something when a bout of barking started and a huge dog ran over. "Run!" Frosty yowled and they ran back to the house. Cheddar jumped out of the way as the beast ran to him, it spun and grabbed Frosty in it's jaws and swung her around she screamed and fell limp. Cheddar screamed and out of no where, Chestnut sprang onto the dog and slashed it's face. It howled in pain and backed away. Chestnut grabbed Frosty and pushed Cheddar back into the house with a paw. They climbed through the window and were in the main room again. All the cats started at Frosty in horror. "You did this!" Frosty'd mother, Lila, yowled at Cheddar. Midnight swiped his face. "It's your fault she went out there!" Cheddar was taken back by their words, Frosty made him go out, He didn't want to but he didn't want to make her sad. "But- I.. I didn't.." he began. Fin stepped in front of him. "Enough! Cheddar is still young, he's done nothing wrong, at lest if he did he's learned now." he growled. Midnight looked outraged, along with Chestnut. He grabbed Fin and pulled him outside, Midnight picked Cheddar up her jaws tightly around his throat. She followed Chestnut, and the other full grown cats went out to watch. Midnight sat Cheddar down and held his tail with a paw. Chestnut began attacking Fin, he swiped his face, ranked his claws through his gray nad white fur, and sank his teeth into his neck. Cheddar tried to scream at the sight but he was too shocked. Everything turned from kits having a fun adventure to killing a cat so fast. Chestnut threw Fin's body over to the dog who hadn't left and was just watching the cats fight. The dog padded forward and began to... eat him. Cheddar tried to look away from the scene of the cat who was like his father was eaten, but Midnight held his head in placed and he couldn't seem to close his eyes it was just too... unreal. Chestnut then turned to him and slashed his ear. Pain flew through him and he saw his eartip laying on the ground. He started to breath very quick breaths and blood started to stream down his face. The cats then forced him back inside the house, not even looking back at their dead friend, not even Midnight. Tuft padded over to Midnight. "Where's dad?" he asked tipping his head aside. Midnight narrowed her eyes. "He's left us for a nicer she-cat, and a better son, he said." she mewed to him. Tuft looked more hurt then he'd ever seen. "He said that?" he blinked and padded back to his nest and looked troubled. "Get in your nest runt." Midnight snarled at Cheddar and pushed him with a paw. Cheddar made his way to his nest with Tuft and Paprika. "No, that's your nest now." Midnight stopped him and pointed at a litterbox. "What?" Cheddar nearly screamed. "Do it or you and your sister get it." she snarled quietly so the peering Paprika couldn't hear. She beat up Cheddar a lot but he didn't want anything bad to happen to her. He curled up in the dirty litterbox shaky. He didn't know what to do now. Chapter 1 About a year has passed since the ordeal and things weren't any better then they were when it started. Cheddar woke in his nest, he found some newspapers instead of the gross litterbox and none of the others did anything about it, they let him have it. He got to his paws, he was the only one up right now so this was his chance to eat in peace. Wary, he padded to the food bowls. All that mattered right now was this food, his clumpy pelt could wait to be groomed. Watching birds from the window could wait. He sniffed it, it looked like pebbles and they tasted stale, but at lest all the cats had to eat it. He ate them quickly and ran up the stairs to the top level. He walked through a narrow hallway, a toy was dangling from the roof and he batted it with a purr then went through a door at the end. It led to a ledge on the roof, the cats went here to try and catch some robins that decided to check out the bird feeder. A white table with two broken matching chairs were right below the feeder, and on the table, was the gray pale speckled Tomson, staring at a sparrow above him. His whiskers twitched and he sprang upward and grabbed the sparrow in his paws. It got lose from his grip fast and fluttered away. Tomson looked at his paws in disappointment. "This is your fault!" he yowled batting his paw with the other. He let out a whimper when he failed to scratch them. "Tomson?" Cheddar jumped up beside his friend. Tomson looked shocked to see him. "Oh um hi I didn't see you there!" he spoke in a fast high-pitched voice. Cheddar flecked his ringed tail. "I saw you, why are you being so hard on yourself about this?" he nudged Tomson's cheek. Tomson sighed. "I've always wanted to catch a piece of prey but I can't! I don't have dumb claws." Tomson sniffed letting his head hang. "You can't help not having claws." Cheddar tried to cheer him up. Tomson had been born with no claws, he took it very personal when someone mentioned it. "But what about Paprika? She won't like me with no claws! She seems to like me, but about when she finds out? she doesn't know about this!" he yowled with a look of sadness. "What's this talk about me?" came the voice of Cheddar's sister, Paprika, her sun colored coat shined like a flame in the morning sunshine. Her yellow eyes turned to Tomson. Tomson looked terrified. "Oh, I was just... um... happening to mention your name." Tomson confirmed. Paprika turned to Cheddar. "Can you maybe go?" she asked in a smug voice. Cheddar nodded. She seemed nice, nicer. Cheddar turned away and left the ledge, he watched Paprika and Tomson for a moment then went down stairs. Thank stars we don't have to talk about his claws anymore. He hid, Chestnut and Midnight were up. "Hey wait!" Lila called out to him. Too late now. he thought, he looked over his shoulder at the cats. Lila sat waiting for him. Tuft paced around. Chestnut sat with a gleam in his eyes. Midnight was talking with Frosty, Frosty had a troubled look in her eyes. "Come on." Lila mewed to him high-pitched. He slowly made his way over to her. "Yes?" he asked quietly. Tuft stopped pacing and looked at him, he looked like he was about to laugh. "What?" he asked. "We are telling everyone when we see them, Frosty is going to have kits, my kits." he looked at Cheddar with a threatening looked in his face. He knew that Cheddar liked Frosty, he probably wanted to see what he'd do. Stopping himself from growing, he spoke with an edge to his voice. "That's lovely, good for you." he forced out a purr. Coming Soon.. Chapter 2 Coming Soon.. Coming Soon.. Category:~Patchfeather~ Category:Fanfictions Category:Non-canon Category:Unbroken